


【HIStory3圈套|飞唐】我们不像我们 7明暗 （大结局下篇）

by NInamas



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NInamas/pseuds/NInamas
Kudos: 15





	【HIStory3圈套|飞唐】我们不像我们 7明暗 （大结局下篇）

「侦三队」  
“哒啦～新鲜出炉的点心和热奶茶到啰～～”  
孟少飞双手提着两个大袋子，大剌剌出现在侦三队办公室的门口。  
“少飞！”  
“学长！！”  
“老大！！！”  
众人一拥而上，  
“学长，你终于回来啰～！”钰琦看着少飞，激动地有些热泪盈眶。  
“少飞，欢迎回来～”俊伟笑着拍拍他的肩。  
“老大，我们好想你哦～！”  
众人七嘴八舌地表达着自己的思念之情，少飞笑着跟大家说着话，却突然意识到少了一个人，他的目光掠过人群，看见不远处站着的小个子，他早已经哭的稀里哗啦，像只被雨水打湿的小兔子，看上去楚楚可怜。  
“赵子～”少飞笑着叫他。  
小兔子应声冲了过去，扑到少飞怀里，死死地抱着他，  
“阿飞～～～～～～”  
少飞也反手抱着他，开心地笑着。  
然而过了好久，这家伙还像树袋熊一样挂在自己身上，少飞只好拍了拍他的背示意他松手，  
“赵子，赵子，你抱的我快喘不过气了啦～”  
小可爱终于肯放手，眼角含泪地看着少飞道，  
“阿飞，你终于回来了，你不知道这段时间真的吓死我们了！”  
“对不起让大家担心了，也谢谢大家一直以来对我的信任，那是支持我熬过来的动力～！”  
少飞表达着自己的感谢。他明白，同事们的立场是左右为难的，但大家都已尽力而为，包括曲钒带队去追捕他那晚，上级一定是料到侦三队的人很有可能会对他们的老大手下留情，所以才干脆出动了自己的人，侦三队只找了抓捕经验丰富的赵子和俊伟加入，而当他们破门而入将他团团围住时，他只能硬闯出去，可他始终不愿对同事下重手，只是采取迂回的方式躲避推开他们。俊伟和赵子当时是最后一道防线，交手时他能感觉得到他们对他是有私心的，不然他不可能成功突围。  
“好啦～大家快吃吧～冷了就不好吃了。”  
办公室里一下子变得热闹起来，一群人吃着蛋挞、谈着天、打趣、笑闹，一切如常。

「两周后，医院」  
杨奇骏靠在床头，微笑着迎接来探望他的少飞和唐毅。  
“今天感觉怎么样？”少飞爽朗地问道。  
“嗯，感觉好多了，医生说我差不多可以出院了。”  
“那就好～”  
奇骏看向唐毅，那人似乎有话要说。  
“奇骏，上次的事情对不起，我以为是你伤害了少飞，所以出手打了你...”  
奇骏笑着摇头，  
“没关系，不用在意，我知道你是紧张阿飞。”  
“哼！你这家伙，骗了我这么久！” 一旁的人突然佯怒地控诉，“所以你到底叫什么啊？”   
杨奇骏笑了，清了清嗓子，郑重其事道，  
“我叫严焯，火字旁一个卓越的卓，‘明亮、透彻’的意思。初次见面，请多指教。”  
少飞握上了那只伸出的右手。  
“严焯，有空给我讲讲你的故事吧～”  
严焯笑着点头。  
少飞突然想到什么，疑惑地问，  
“所以你怎么会用‘杨奇骏’这个名字啊？”  
“小学的时候，小墨常常和他一起玩，经常回家会在我面前说起他。记得有一次小墨拿错了他的作业本，我看到了上面的名字，无意间就记下了。后来我无法忍受阿姨对我的打骂，11岁那年离家出走，辗转来到新北，遇到一对好心的夫妇，他们看我在街头流浪，问我叫什么名字，出于自我保护，嗯...或许也是想和过去的自己告别吧，我脱口而出那个名字。养父养母看我可怜，加上他们也没有孩子，所以收养了我。”  
“原来是这样...”  
“小墨他...还好吗？”想到弟弟，严焯还是放心不下。  
“嗯，这段时间一直在接受心理治疗，医生说他状态不错。等到时进入司法程序，相信法官也会考量他的情况，做出最公正的判决。”  
严焯若有所思地点点头。  
“严焯，那天你重伤昏迷，是他打电话叫的救护车。后来他还几次询问你的状况。我想，他从来都没有真正恨过你。当年你也是个孩子，也会害怕，所以不要再自责了，放下过去，重新开始～也给他一点时间吧，相信你们一定能和解的～”  
“嗯，我明白。”严焯笑了笑。  
“你啊，有空跟我一起去看看丽真姐！好好跟她赔罪！你这家伙，居然连她也骗！”  
严焯抓抓头发，不好意思地笑着。

孟少飞一回家就看见满桌子的好吃好喝，好奇道，  
“今天是什么好日子吗？”  
“我们的结婚纪念日啊～”  
“啊！糟糕...”一拍脑袋，发现自己复职后忙到忘得一干二净，为此一脸的懊恼。  
“对不起啊...我太忙忘记了...”抱着唐毅开始软糯糯的撒娇道歉，这招真的屡试不爽，所以某人立刻大气地说，  
“看在你也不容易的份上，原谅你了啦～”  
饭后，两人窝在沙发上看电影，故事里的男男女女在圣诞的雪天上演着浪漫的爱情，寒冬有时带来的不是冷意，而是相互依偎取暖的温馨。  
“对了，我准备了一份纪念日礼物。”  
“真的～？是什么啊？”  
少飞看着唐毅拿来了一个深紫色的盒子，上面还用粉色的丝带打了个蝴蝶结。  
“盒盒盒这什么啊？这么少女～”  
“打开来看看呐～”  
少飞拆开长长的丝带，打开盒子，里面还有一个黑色的小盒子，他纳闷地看了一眼唐毅，那人扬了扬下巴示意他继续。  
他接着打开，从里面取出了一个丁字形的小物，弯钩的头部比较大，表面圆润且光滑，那一‘横’的表面还有一个小按键和一块类似触屏的小区域。他拿在手里左右观察了一会儿，皱起眉不解地问，  
“这...是什么啊...？”  
他看着唐毅，那人的脸上挂着饱含深意的笑。他突然就会意了现在是什么情况，脸瞬间就红了，不过在心爱的人面前他向来大胆坦荡，所以他自然是对唐毅这种出其不意的小情趣来者不拒。  
少飞主动环上唐毅的脖子，和他热络地接吻。两人迅速脱下对方的衣服，赤裸地紧紧相拥，唐毅把少飞压在沙发上亲吻，从唇瓣、下颌到侧颈，吻的用力，烙下一点点粉斑，膝盖和大腿有意无意地隔着布料刮蹭着他微微凸起的欲望，少飞抵不住开始喘息，手指胡乱地划过他的肩背，扣在他的臀上。唐毅忽然抓住他的双手遏制他的撩拨，取过身旁的丝带绑住少飞的一双手腕，少飞没有反抗，任由他摆弄。他把少飞被束缚的双手放在他头顶，舌尖舔上他胸口的两颗小豆，先快速地扫拨，再用嘴唇轮番含住吮吸，少飞的心跳不断提速，双眼迷离地看着身上那个引火之人。只见他脱下他的内裤，取过了那个小物件，将配送的润滑液涂抹在弯钩那一段，较宽的头部触碰上少飞臀缝处的褶纹，冰凉的触感让少飞忍不住闷哼了一声。唐毅握着那个小东西在褶皱处上下摩擦，弄的少飞酥酥痒痒，心口好像有蚁群咬着，  
“唐毅，别弄了，好难受...”  
唐毅勾了勾嘴角，把物件的头部慢慢放进少飞的后穴。突降的异物填充进甬道，位置刚刚好抵住体内那粒触感、大小似栗子的位置，一种奇异的感觉溢出，那一横的部分露在外面，较长的一端触上了他的囊袋中央。他眨巴着一双大眼睛，有些慌张地瞧着唐毅，那人的笑容此刻能令他安心。唐毅把少飞的手臂圈住自己的脖子，双腿缠着自己的腰，将他整个人抱起，手托着他的臀瓣，朝楼梯走去，少飞感觉那个东西随着行进的动作和甬道壁面产生摩擦，有些难挨地皱起了眉头。唐毅的一只手不动声色地按了下那个小按键，紧接着指腹划了一下那个屏幕，体内的物件突然开始震动，  
“啊！”  
少飞猝不及防地惊叫出声，整个身子猛烈地抖了一下，缠在腰间的双腿不受控地收紧。  
震动微弱，可是内壁和囊袋的双重刺激依然令他抓心挠肝，体感随着时间推移变本加厉。唐毅温柔地观察着他的表情，少飞的脸颊粉扑扑的，像上了胭脂，眼神有些怯生生地，像是在求救。  
唐毅笑了笑，手指再次触上那个小屏，震感再次提升，  
“呵啊～”少飞咬紧了牙关，指甲扣在唐毅的背上，摇着头求饶。唐毅一步步走上楼梯，期间又把档位调高了一档，上台阶的肢体动作产生的上下震荡改变着物件的深度，有点点类似交合时的抽插之感，让少飞煎熬到不行，牙齿啃咬上他的喉结，刘海都汗湿了，贴在额上，闭着眼恳求，  
“唐毅，关、关了它好不好，我受不了了，真的受不了...啊～～～”  
唐毅迫不及待地堵上他的口，同时把档位再次调高，顺便把那些央求的话生吞入腹，只剩下囫囵地呜咽。  
楼梯不长，却好像经历了半个世纪。唐毅把他放在床上，将丝带余出的两端拴在床头的栏杆上。床头灯的微光下，物件和穴口之间的缝隙泄出透明的液体，穴道内被封存的爱液受震动激荡，一下下冲击着那片神秘的区域。少飞被折磨的已经神志恍惚，稍稍闭合的双腿间露出傲然挺立的欲望，那家伙已经胀得黯红，他扯动着头顶的丝带挣扎，脚无意识地摩擦着床面，扭动腰肢的样子让唐毅下意识地咽了咽口水，他将少飞的双腿扳开，再次调高一个档位，然后不由分说含住了他的分身，  
“呵啊！！不要这样，唐，唐毅，拜托你放过我...啊...”  
唐毅根本不听，手固定住少飞的臀部，伴随着器物的震动有节奏地用口腔重点刺激着少飞男性荷尔蒙的前端，舌尖重复舔扫过V字的纹路处，少飞一声声的呻吟着，没多久便泄了身子。与此同时，后穴剧烈地收缩，像粉嫩的小口一样吞吐含在其中的罪魁祸首。他筋疲力尽地瘫软在床上，夹紧双腿，喘着粗气。体内的震动还在继续，但相较于刚才抛入云端的快感已经是小巫见大巫了。唐毅在他耳边轻声说道，  
“你好像很喜欢它”  
少飞眯着眼看他，舌尖无意识地舔了舔上唇。这一小动作击溃了唐毅最后一丝坚守，他用气音道，  
“那现在...轮到我啰”  
没等到少飞做出回应，唐毅已经将他的身子翻过来背对自己。少飞的双腿成跪趴姿势在床上，唐毅一只手抚着他湿淋淋的背，一只手将那个小物件慢慢地取了出来，由于太过潮湿，头部出来时还发出了一声水响。  
唐毅一边吻着少飞饱满浑圆的臀瓣，一边退下自己的内裤，释放出已经膨胀到极端的硕大，扶着它慢慢伸入少飞的后穴。  
“呵啊～～～”  
少飞崩溃地把头埋在自己的手肘，硕大的尺寸把他的眼泪都逼出来了。唐毅像一只压着猎物的雄狮，暴虐地掠夺着他的血肉灵魂，啃食着他敏感酥软到极致的身子骨，他感觉自己已经疼到麻了，难受到产生了快感，想逃离，却又欲罢不能。  
唐毅一边占有他，一边把他手腕上的丝带解开，扶起他的上半身紧紧箍在怀里，喘息着啃咬他的侧颈，少飞的呼吸也被他带的方寸大乱，咬着下唇承受着一次比一次狠烈地开凿。  
恍惚间，他听见唐毅断断续续地在他耳畔说道，  
“少飞，你太紧了，打开一点...”  
话音刚落，唐毅的膝盖抵着他的大腿内侧稍稍用力，将他跪着的双腿打得更开，体内的硬物一下贯穿到最末，顶的他都有些疼了。他的指甲死死扣进唐毅环绕在自己胸前的手臂，带着哭腔失控地惊叫，持续的顶撞好像是在被残忍的凌迟，让他绷紧了双腿的肌肉，臀瓣被力量冲击出了波浪。好像是存心不让他发泄似的，唐毅捏着他的下巴将他的脸转到一边，用吻封上他的口，他无力地捶打他禁锢着自己坚实有力的手臂，喉间发出含混的抗议，  
“不要了，不，不要了”  
谁知道唇瓣打开的瞬间，唐毅趁虚而入，逮着了他的软舌，死命地打压折腾，让它连重新闭合的机会都没有，一行透明的津液顺着唇角、下颌留下。  
这样的状态不知持续了多久，就在少飞感觉自己快要昏厥过去时，唐毅在他身后的动作越来越大，体内进出的速度越来越快，  
“啊～～～太快了唐毅，慢一点～～～～求、呵啊”  
一股强烈的电流猛地蹿上少飞的大脑皮层，世界一片花白，下身剧烈地收缩，每一下都几近崩溃式的大幅度榨取吸含着的柱身，紧接着唐毅的一声低吼在耳畔响起，腔道内被灌入一股又一股的暖流。两人维持着这个姿势，静默地喘息着，唐毅舔着少飞颈肩的汗水。

许久之后，两人终于缓过来。唐毅抱着少飞去浴室清洗，两人坐在温热的池水中，唐毅从后拥着少飞。少飞转过头，一只手抚着他的侧脸，轻啄了一下他的嘴角，懒懒地笑道，  
“结婚纪念日快乐～”  
唐毅宠溺地瞧着他，回道，  
“纪念日快乐～”  
少飞转过脸，手轻轻拨弄着身前的水，忽然听见唐毅低沉地声音道，  
“不过......孟警官你行不行啊，接吻应该是这样...”  
说着又把少飞的脸抚了回去，来了一个扎扎实实的法式湿吻...

数学题时间——  
已知：一人洗澡15分钟，  
问：两人洗澡要多久呢？😂


End file.
